Ex Facto
by ioanhoratio
Summary: Spoilers for 7X11 To What End?  Jo's ex causes all kinds of problems.  Seriously, he is one good looking fellow. Is it so wrong to look? A bit of goofy humor to enjoy.


**Ex Facto**

**By: ioanhoratio**

**AN: Spoilers for 7X11 _To What End?_ This is an absolute piece of fun and silliness. I am so over the top excited about David James Elliot being on CSI:NY...the guy is HAWT! This was inspired by the ladies over at DLChem as we all drool over the photos for this week's episode. Hope you enjoy this bit of goofiness!**

**

* * *

**

"Hey babe, we still on for lunch?" Lindsay Messer asked her husband as she entered the office they shared. They had both spent the morning out in the field, though they had been processing two different scenes on opposite sides of the city. They had been able to make it back to the lab around the same time, and arranged to meet for lunch when they both had finished unpacking evidence.

Danny looked up from the computer he was working on to nod. "Yeah. Are you ready now?"

"Yeah, I'd rather go now, before jumping into analyzing what we found. It's much harder to stop once I've started."

Danny nodded in understanding. "Jus' give me a few more minutes with this an' I'll be at a good stoppin' point."

Lindsay half sat, half leaned against Danny's desk, perching herself there to wait. She gazed out into the lab, watching the comings and goings, people heading from place to place working hard. Her gaze was caught as she watched Jo Danville hurry towards Mac's office, a rather tall, handsome man sauntering after her. Lindsay couldn't help the slight widening of her eyes as she took in the sculpted featured of his beautiful face. She gave a small shiver as she watched his long legs stride confidently down the hall, his broad shoulders perfectly molded into the jacket of the dark suit he wore, that matched the dark color of his perfectly styled hair.

"What's that babe?" Danny asked, surprising Lindsay. She was unaware that she had made any noise.

Scrambling to cover, she said, "I...I was just wondering who the guy is following Jo. I haven't seen him before."

Danny glanced away from the screen to look at who his wife was referring to. "Oh, that's Jo's ex. Met him comin' in this mornin'. He's FBI; here about a case I guess. Rusty, or Russell, or Gus, somethin' like that. His last names Josephson though, which is pretty funny."

"Yeah," Lindsay said absently, her eyes still following the agent.

"Jo Josephson," Danny offered, chuckling as he turned back to his work.

Lindsay watched as Jo and her ex turned a corner, allowing Lindsay full view of his shapely backside. "Wow," Lindsay said quietly.

"I think it's funny," Danny said, believing his wife was responding to his comment. He whipped his head around suddenly when the tone of her voice finally registered. "Wow? Wow what Linds?"

Lindsay quickly stood, turning and shifting her gaze to her husband. "What?"

Danny lowered his brow in an accusatory manner. "I said Jo Josephson, an' you said 'wow' an' I was wonderin' what exactly you were referring to."

Blushing deeply, Lindsay tried to keep her voice steady, "I meant, 'wow what crappy luck, to find a guy with your first name as his last name.'"

"No you didn't," Danny insisted, "I know that tone of voice. You said 'wow' with your sexy voice."

"Danny, really..." Lindsay tried, but he jumped in.

"You think Jo's ex is hot!"

"Danny!" Lindsay gasped, "I...I...I...acknowledge he's an attractive looking individual."

Danny shoved away from the computer, and leaned back in his chair and teased, "You've got the hots for Jo's ex!"

Lindsay, caught between embarrassment and humor, decided to tease back, "Fine, you caught me. That man is one tall drink of water with a stunning ass."

"Lindsay!" Danny cried, flying forward, shocked by his wife's admission.

She laughed, "What? He is. The man looks like an Adonis and let me tell you I don't mind looking."

Danny stared at her for a moment, then grumbled, "I heard he's a jerk."

"No you didn't," Lindsay said knowingly, then reaching out to pat his cheek appeased, "But he's not as handsome as you. You're my sexy stallion and I only truly get hot for you."

"Damn straight," Danny smiled.

"And thank goodness I could take your last name," Lindsay observed. "It would be terrible if your last name was Lindsayson or something."

Danny shook his head at his wife's silliness. "Yeah, Linsday Messer sounds perfect to me."

"Me too," she told him with a grin, then asked, "You almost done?"

"Jus' another minute," he promised, turning back to the computer.

Suddenly Adam pushed through the glass door to their office. "Hey, uh, have you guys seen Jo?"

"She was headed to Mac's office," Lindsay told him, "Why? What's up?"

"Oh, uh, I have the results to her DNA test," he told them, waving the piece of paper around.

Before Adam had a chance to respond, Lindsay had jumped off the table and nabbed the sheet from him. "I'll take them to her."

"Lindsay!" Danny burst, his voice indignant.

"I'll be right back," she told him with a wink, then scampered towards Mac's office.

"Uh...thanks," Adam called to her retreating figure. He then turned to Danny, who was shaking his head dramatically. Not sure what was going on between the married couple, Adam tried to make conversation. "Did you hear? Jos ex-husband in in the lab today."

Danny snorted. "Yeah, I heard."

"He's one good lookin' dude," Adam said, "I mean, I'm all about girls ya know, definitely not into dudes that way, but even I have to say he is one attractive human being."

"Get out," Danny commanded.

"You bet."

* * *

**The end**

**Thanks for reading!**

**See, just a silly little story...man I love David James Elliot! **


End file.
